


Finders keepers - Ichiji x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Finders keepers - Ichiji x Reader

The young red head walked circles around you, looking up and down your small frame, “you’re supposed to be my bride eh? I guess you’ll have to do, you’re not much to look at, but with a little work, you could be a total knock out.” He snapped his fingers and a horde of servants came, “these guys are gonna make you look worthy of becoming my bride, I’ll be back in 10 minutes to check on their progress, don’t make their work go to waste.” He then left the room for you to get taken care of, they didn’t have to do much but change your clothes, fixed your hair and put makeup on you. Upon his return, Ichiji swooned over you, “now you’re fit enough to be my bride, just look at you, your body looks beter dressed like that, and your hair doesn’t look like a rats nest. You had better look like this from now on, or else I’ll have to do something to you that we both don’t want.” Ichiji snickers deviously, “now that you look decent, I’m gonna show you off to the family.”

He makes you take his arm and guided you out, parading you around like a trophy, grinning smugly down the halls of the floating castle. He took you to meet his family, his sister could care less, his father ecstatic to see his soon raise in power, and his two brothers argued to stake claim over you. As you watched all this go on, you couldn’t help but feel uneasy about this entire situation. When dinner was over and done with, your soon to be husband demanded that you spend the night with him in his room, to sleep in his bed beside him. You had no other choice to agree, even having to go as far as wearing the skimpy, see through night gown he had picked out for you. He made you lay in bed with him, his ches6t pressed to your back, his hands on your hips, you feel a hard something pressed against your backside, “you feel so soft back here, it’s a shame you’re going to have to wait until marriage to ride my royal cock.” He laughed in your ear as you stare at the wall in horror wondering what you did to deserve this treatment. 

 

To be continued.


End file.
